Les yeux de l'espoir
by Thurim
Summary: Les ninjas de la génération de Naruto se réunissent régulièrement pour manger ensemble, l'histoire que vous allez découvrir est centré sur le personnage de Naruto principalement.


Le Byakugan est bien plus effrayant que le Sharingan, le fait de l'activer gonfle les veines autour du visage et ça, ça déstabilise toujours bien plus que tes pupilles décorées de petits dessins.

Pff le Sharingan par sa couleur et sa forme est bien plus terrifiant que ton dojutsou d'aveugle.

Tandis que Neji et Sasuke débattaient à qui possède la pupille la plus effrayante en combat, le reste des camarades des deux bruns arriva au restaurant, ce fut Kiba qui demanda aux deux autres : «

De quoi parlez-vous les gars ?

J'essayai de faire comprendre à Sasuke, que dans un combat l'intimidation sur l'adversaire est très importante et que dans ce domaine l'apparence du Byakugan est bien plus déstabilisante que le Sharingan, répondit Neji.

Tss, tu délire Hyuuga ma pupille me confère bien plus de capacités que la tienne, à tout les points de vue, rétorqua Sasuke.

Ha les gars vous discutez de l'aspect et de la forme mais sans me vanter mes pupilles verticales comme un animal ca en jette plus que vos yeux décolorés ou déguisés comme des ongles de geisha, déclara d'un air blasé le maître chien. Il s'intéressa alors au menu tout en ignorant les deux regards assassins que lui lancèrent les deux bruns qui n'avaient pas du tout apprécier les comparaisons de Kiba.

Encore en train de vous chamailler ca devient une habitude ma parole, déclara Sakura qui prenait place à côté de Sasuke.

De vrais gamins poursuivit Tenten qui s'installa en face de Sakura.

Ano… Je pense que d'un point de vue technique ca se défends, le regard compte beaucoup dans un combat, ca déstabilise l'adversaire si on sait l'utiliser, dit Hinata qui prit place à côté de Tenten. »

Content de voir que sa cousine s'intéresse au débat er sur de pouvoir compter sur son soutien, Neji bomba le torse de fierté et décocha un regard hautain à ses opposants, la discussion se poursuivit tandis qu'arrivait le reste de la troupe plus Témari qui était de passage à Konoha, ne manquait plus que Naruto.

Le débat poursuivait son cours quand n'en pouvant plus Sakura tapa du plat de sa main sur la table pour faire cesser la conversation, tous la regardèrent et déglutir, tout le monde connaissait les crises de colère de la rosée et personne n'avait envie de faire connaissance avec ses poings, seul Naruto pouvait prétendre lui répondre et survivre aux accès de fureur de Sakura : «

Je vous entends parler depuis tout à l'heure du fait que mes yeux sont mieux plus effrayants etc… etc… Je vous ai déjà vu tous combattre et je peux vous dire que celui qui a le regard le plus effrayant ce n'est aucun d'entre vous.

Qui alors, nous sommes tous là Sakura ? Rétorqua Kiba la prenant pour une idiote.

Tu ne vois pas qu'il manque quelqu'un Kiba ? Pourtant c'est difficile de le louper.

Euh … hésita Kiba qui cherchait qui pouvait manquer à l'appel parmi toute la bande, l'équipe de Shikamaru est là au complet, celle de Neji idem, la sienne était également présente, si on exceptait le ninja du sable étant à part, ne restait plus que l'équipe sept avec Sasuke, Sakura et … Tiens mais oui il manquait quelqu'un, le troisième de l'équipe sept. Naruto, il manque Naruto déclara Kiba comme s'il avait fait une grande découverte puis réalisant sa trouvaille, il en revint au sujet de conversation, attends Sakura tu ne veux quand même pas me faire dire que celui qui a le regard le plus effrayant parmi nous c'est Naruto ? Demanda incrédule Kiba.

Si Kiba c'est exactement ce que je veux dire, répondit calmement Sakura un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tss il faut que tu arrêtes le saké de la Godaime Sakura, cela ne te réussit pas, dit Kiba. »

Avant que cette dernière n'ai eu le temps de préparer une réplique cinglante à renvoyer au maître chien, Ino pris la parole « :

Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Sakura, de nous tous c'est Naruto le plus effrayant quand il se bat.

J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un de plus terrifiant que Naruto dans ma vie dit Témari.

Mais qu'est ce que vous avez avec Naruto à la fin les filles, qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que nous, il ne fait pas peur Naruto, demanda Kiba. »

Les filles le regardèrent avec l'air de celles qui ont compris quelque chose d'évident, finalement ce fut Témari qui choisit de prendre la parole « :

Kiba, as-tu déjà affronté Naruto ?

Oui à l'examen chuunin il y a quelques années pourquoi ?

L'as-tu combattu depuis ?

Non mais quelle différence ?

Tanpis, tu aurais sans doute mieux compris ce que je veux dire mais bon passons, quand tu l'as affronté, as-tu eu peur ?

Non, pas du tout, en fait j'étais super content de l'affronter lui, j'étais certain de gagner mais voilà il m'a eu par surprise.

Si je me souviens bien, il t'a eu avec de la ruse en se jouant de toi et en retournant contre toi tes propres points forts à savoir l'odorat, je me trompe ? Demanda l'air de rien le ninja du sable.

Tout en sachant qu'à ce moment là, il souffrait du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser son chakra du au sceau posé par Orochimaru qu'il avait affronté peu de temps avant, précisa Sakura.

Moui bon peut être mais qu'est ce que ça change ? Demanda Kiba énervé qu'on lui rappelle son combat perdu contre Naruto.

Bon puisque que tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir je vais te raconter une petite histoire Kiba, j'ai grandi au village de Suna que mon père a dirigé pendant des années, j'ai été le premier enfant de mes parents puis est venu mon frère Kankuro peu après moi et finalement est arrivé Gaara, elle marqua un temps sa phrase comme se remémorant des souvenirs, Gaara selon mon père était destiné à devenir l'atout majeur du village, le plus grand ninja que le village eut jamais vu, Gaara est né emportant la vie de ma mère et en lui fut scellé Shukaku, dès lors on nous sépara de Gaara, moi et Kankuro vivions avec nôtre père et une nourrice tandis que Gaara était pris en charge par le frère de ma mère, et c'est là que le drame commença, Gaara abritant le démon du sable se vit dès son plus jeune âge mis à l'écart par tout les habitants, même nous, nous ne nous soucions pas de lui, Gaara était seul et isolé, son seul lien était celui qu'il entretenait avec nôtre oncle et puis un jour, Gaara devait avoir quatre ans, nôtre père décida de se débarrasser de Gaara voyant qu'il ne maîtrisait pas Shukaku, la personne qui fut choisi pour cette tâche fut nôtre oncle, Gaara réchappa à la tentative de meurtre grâce à la protection du sable mais le fait de voir que même la seule personne qu'il appréciait le détester le fit complètement basculer, depuis ce jour mon père tente à plusieurs reprises de tuer Gaara et à chaque fois on revoyait dans les rues les cadavres des assassins complètement broyés et cela ne s'est pas arrangé quand nous a mis en équipe moi et mes frères, Gaara se fichait complètement de nous, le principal était de ne pas se mettre sur mon chemin, encore aujourd'hui je me sens honteuse de cette époque, mon petit frère était un vrai psychopathe tuant pour le plaisir et moi je regardai effrayée et attristée de voir Gaara comme cela, à l'époque Gaara était vraiment terrifiant, rien de ce que l'on pouvait dire ne lui importait, pour lui nous n'étions ni coéquipiers ni amis, encore moins une famille, Gaara se considérait comme seul et pensait que tuer était sa seule et unique raison de vivre.

Il était si effrayant que cela à l'époque, demanda Kiba tandis que tout le monde suivait avec attention le récit de Témari.

Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je l'ai vu tuer des gens juste pour le plaisir de voir que c'était si facile d'ôter la vie, j'étais terrifié de n'être que simplement à côté de lui, déclara pensivement Témari.

Pourtant on ne dirait pas à te voir le materner comme une mère poule rétorqua Shikamaru.

Tss la ferme gros flémmard, non c'est vrai qu'à l'époque je n'aurais pas cru que les choses puissent changer et pourtant elles ont changé et je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez Naruto pour cela.

Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kiba.

Eh bien au cours de l'attaque planifié par Orochimaru, Gaara s'est laissé submerger par son démon pendant son combat contre Sasuke, quand l'attaque a commencé Gaara s'est enfui dans la forêt et Sasuke nous a suivi, je revois encore Sasuke luttait et Sakura tentait de l'aider, se faire attacher par le sable de Gaara à un arbre. »

A ces mots, les concernés baissèrent les yeux vers la table se remémorant le combat qui s'était déroulé des années auparavant, ce fut Neji qui brisa le moment de silence en demandant à Témari de poursuivre, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment su ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt ni comment Gaara en pleine crise de folie avait été arrêté : «

Que s'est il passé en vérité ce jour là dans la forêt ?

Eh bien quand j'ai rejoint Gaara dans la forêt et je l'ai vu en proie à une crise de folie, Sasuke est arrivé peu après et s'en est engagé un combat au cours duquel Sasuke a été mis à terre, Sakura est arrivé au moment pour s'interposer entre Gaara qui allait achever Sasuke à bout de force, ce qui n'a pas empêché que celle-ci se fasse attraper par le sable de Gaara qui a ensuite reporté son attention sur Sasuke pour l'achever.

Qu'est ce qui t'a sauvé Sasuke demanda Lee ?

Naruto répondit ce dernier, le regard étrangement fixe, tandis qu'il repensait au combat auquel faisait référence Témari, quand soudain, il eut une idée. Ecoutez tous, je pense que pour que vous vous rendiez compte les mots ne suffisent pas, joignez vos mains, je vais vous montrer le combat tel que je l'ai vu. »

Tous obéirent à Sasuke qui tandis que ses compagnons joignaient leurs mains se concentrait, finalement il releva la tête dévoilant son Sharingan dans ses yeux, tous furent alors happés dans un espace sombre dans lequel ils se retrouvèrent tous debout et ensemble, ce fut Ino qui demanda en premier « :

Où sommes-nous ?

Dans une dimension psychique que j'ai crée je vais maintenant recréer la scène comme dans mes souvenirs, nous pourrons voir mais pas intervenir et notre champ de déplacement sera limité à mes propres perceptions de l'époque. »

L'espace changea et tous se retrouvèrent dans une forêt, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils voient Sasuke âgé de treize ans alors faire face à Gaara à moitié transformé, le combat se déroula où chacun put se rendre compte de ce à quoi il n'avait pas assisté à l'époque. Il se poursuivit jusqu'à arriver au dénouement où chacun put voir Naruto et Gaara échangeaient une dernière série de coups et tomber d'une hauteur vertigineuse et s'écraser à terre non loin l'un de l'autre. Naruto avançait vers Gaara en rampant à l'aide de son menton, ils assistèrent à la frayeur de Gaara, ce qui les choqua énormément, personne n'avait jamais vu le Kazekage avoir peur, mais ce qui les troubla encore plus furent les paroles du blond, sur sa solitude, sa souffrance, ses amis qui l'avaient sauvé et le regard meurtrier qu'il envoya à Gaara si jamais il osait encore s'en prendre à ses amis. La vision s'acheva alors sur l'arrivée de Témari et Kankuro qui emportèrent Gaara et sur l'évanouissement, le sourire plaqué au visage de Naruto inconscient, Sakura s'agenouilla alors pour voir plus en détail le visage du petit blond qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'elle avait bêtement cru à l'époque que c'était Sasuke qui les avait sauvé alors que celui-ci n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'assister à la démonstration de force de leur coéquipier. La vision s'estompa et chacun revenant dans le monde réel, tous se regardèrent l'air de se demander si ce à quoi il venait d'assister n'était pas un rêve, ce fut Témari qui reprit la parole « :

Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai dit que Naruto était le plus effrayant de vous tous, j'ai craint mon frère pendant des années et un jour, j'ai vu mon frère que je croyais invincible et au sommet de sa puissance se prendre une raclée et plus incroyable encore, j'ai vu cette même personne passer au travers de la carapace de solitude qu'il s'était forgée au fil des ans et le changer complètement.

Hmm c'est galère mais c'est vrai, Naruto n'est pas commun, il est… Je sais pas trop comment le dire mais quand je le vois combattre je me dis que jamais rien n'est perdu, que rien n'est impossible et inconsciemment il me donne envie de le suivre, de marcher avec lui, répondit Shikamaru.

Je lui ai dit une fois, Naruto a le pouvoir de changer les gens, j'ai vu Chiyo-Baa-Sama donnait sa vie pour Gaara, j'ai vu mon frère changer et devenir l'homme qu'il est maintenant et tout cela je le dois à Naruto et je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour cela, dit Témari au bord des larmes.

Hmm… C'est vrai Naruto est vraiment unique, je crois qu'au fond, tous ici, on lui doit quelque chose déclara Neji qui se remémorait sa discussion avec Naruto pendant leur combat lors de la finale de l'examen chuunin.

Hehe qui l'eut cru à l'époque de l'académie qu'il deviendrait si fort hein ? Demanda Ino.

Comment était-il à l'académie ? Demanda Tenten.

Il faisait tout pour attirer l'attention et déclarait à tout bout de champ qu'il deviendrait Hokage et qu'il serait le ninja le plus fort jamais vu, répondit Sasuke.

Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, il a failli rendre fou Iruka-Senseï avec ses bêtises dit Sakura les yeux pétillants au souvenir des frasques de son coéquipier blond. »

La discussion se poursuivit sur les différents souvenirs qu'ils entretenaient avec le blond, sur l'homme magnifique qu'il était devenu selon les propres propos de Sakura, sur les techniques qu'il avait développé, le fait qu'il avait absorbé le Kyuubi contenu en lui, quand il pourrait devenir Hokage quand enfin le principal concerné arriva dans le restaurant apportant le silence dans la salle, le petit blond braillard de treize ans était devenu un beau et grand jeune homme à l'allure athlétique et féline renforcé par ses marques faciales épaissis depuis que l'absorption de son démon s'opérait et ses pupilles azurs fendues verticalement, tout son être dégageait un charisme impressionnant qui ne laissait pas indifférent la plupart des jeunes femmes du village comme les moins jeunes qui se souvenaient qu'il y a quelques années un autre ninja lui ressemblant étrangement habitait aussi le village de Konoha. Il vit alors ses compagnons et se dirigea à leur table à laquelle il s'installa aux côtés de Sakura qui lui avait gardé une place, ce fut qu'une fois assis qu'il se rendit compte que tous le regardait, les garçons avec respect et sympathie et oh miracle Sasuke et Neji, les deux icebergs du village lui souriaient mais pas d'un air moqueur mais l'air content de le voir tout simplement comme si ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Enfin les femmes, Ino avec un petit sourire charmeur, Tenten et son sourire franc et chaleureux, Hinata plus que rouge au niveau des joues avec un air de béatitude collé au visage, Témari et son regard attendri quoique presque brillant de larmes et enfin Sakura les yeux pétillants d'une lueur qu'il lui avait rarement vu et un sourire chaleureux collé au visage, les considérant dans leur ensemble il déclara d'une voix calme teinté de chaleur « :

Bonsoir les amis.

Salut vieux déclara Kiba, dit moi tu as été retenu un bon moment par l'Hokage.

En effet, elle et moi, nous devions parler depuis longtemps de quelque chose d'important me concernant.

Ah quoi donc ? S'enquerra Sakura.

Eh bien… Commença Naruto, comment dire, voilà j'ai appris il y a un moment déjà la vérité sur mes origines et Tsunade et moi en avons parlé, de ce que cela impliquait, comment je l'avais vécu en l'apprenant, pourquoi on m'avait tenu au secret et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Tu as appris qui était tes parents et tu ne nous a rien dit ? Demanda Sasuke.

Hmm et bien, j'en ai appris en partie durant mon combat contre Pain en réalité et le reste je l'ai découvert par moi-même et j'en ai découvert plus pendant mon entretien avec Tsunade, mais je ne savais pas trop comment vous le dire, répondit Naruto.

Tu peux nous le dire Naruto, nous sommes tes amis et si jamais tu as besoin de nous, nous serons toujours là pour t'aider dit Sakura et un peu plus bas pour que seule Naruto l'entende, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Naruto considéra un moment Sakura avant de se décider à poursuivre puis finalement reprit la parole « :

Eh bien voilà, déjà pour commencer je pense que vous devriez savoir qu'Uzumaki n'est pas mon vrai nom de famille, c'était le nom de ma mère Uzumaki Kushina, elle était ninja du pays du tourbillon qui a été détruit par le pays de la terre, comme à l'époque le village de Konoha et celui de ma mère étaient alliés, les rescapés ont trouvé refuge ici au village et tous pour la plupart se sont intégrés aux forces du village.

Donc tu es le fils de ninjas du pays des tourbillons ? Demanda Choji.

Ma mère en était originaire en effet mais mon père lui est né à Konoha, répondit Naruto.

Comment s'appelait ton père Naruto ? Demanda Neji.

Mon père s'appelait… Namikaze Minato…

QUOIIIIIIIII ?! Entendit-on crier par plusieurs personnes dans le restaurant qui suivaient la conversation autour de la bande de jeunes ninjas. »

Un Ninja d'un certain âge se leva et vins se planter devant Naruto, l'examinant scrupuleusement et après un certain temps lui demanda « :

Gamin tu viens bien de dire que tu es le fils de feu Namikaze – Sama ?

Oui Monsieur, Namikaze Minato était mon père.

Tu lui ressembles beaucoup en effet, j'ai toujours voulu croire que cela ne pouvait être vrai mais pourtant c'est le cas tu es bel et bien le portrait craché de Namikaze – Sama, ta réputation est pourtant très grande malgré ton jeune âge et tu fais honneur à ton père, j'entends tes amis parler depuis tout à l'heure de toi, est-ce vrai que tu souhaites devenir Hokage ?

Oui c'est mon rêve depuis que je suis entré à l'académie, répondit Naruto. »

L'homme le considéra quelques instants puis à la surprise générale, il s'agenouilla au sol comme s'il priait une divinité et dit de la voix la plus formelle qui soit « :

Je suis sur que vous ferez un Hokage formidable Namikaze – Sama et mon cœur se remplit de joie à l'idée de pouvoir un jour vivre sous vôtre règne.

Euh… Merci, balbutia Naruto plus que surprit d'être l'objet d'un tel respect.

C'est vrai qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son défunt père déclara une femme à son mari qui s'était rapproché de la table des ninjas comme quasiment toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant qui souhaitaient le voir, le toucher, lui témoigner leur respect, enfin Naruto vit arriver le patron du restaurant qui le salua tel un seigneur.

Namikaze – Sama, c'est un honneur de vous voir venir dans mon restaurant, demandez tout ce que vous voulez, cela vous sera servi, le repas vous est bien entendu offert, dit le patron du restaurant.

Euh… C'est très gentil mais vous savez je ne suis que moi vous savez, je suis simplement Namikaze Naruto, pas besoin de me considérer comme un seigneur ou un dieu, dit de façon hésitante Naruto comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser. »

Le visage du patron se contracta en une mine douloureuse comme si ce qu'il voulait dire lui peser « :

Si justement Namikaze – Sama, vous méritez un tel traitement, vous savez j'étais déjà là lorsque le Kyuubi a attaqué Konoha, j'ai pu voir tout ce que vous avez enduré, comment tous ici nous vous considérions et pourtant je n'ai rien fait, je crois que comme beaucoup de monde, j'avais peur et j'étais en colère, en colère parce que vous aviez en vous ce démon, j'ai fini par ne plus faire la différence entre vous et lui, refusant de voir la vérité en face, vôtre père s'est sacrifié pour nous, et nous, je veux dire tout le village nous avons bafoué ce sacrifice, ce don qu'il nous avait offert, vous Naruto – Sama, vous êtes ce cadeau que nous aurions du chérir et au lieu de cela on vous a laissé grandir seul et isolé et pourtant malgré tout cela, vous êtes encore fidèle au village alors si Naruto – Sama, vous méritez qu'on vous révère, qu'on s'agenouille devant vous, pour vôtre héritage, pour vos actions, pour avoir protéger le village à de nombreuses reprises, vous méritez qu'on vous honore. S'il vous plait, je sais que cela n'enlèvera pas la souffrance que vous avez du ressentir dans vôtre enfance mais laissez nous une chance de laver la honte que nôtre propre bêtise a causé, s'il vous plaît. »

Les personnes autour de la table acquiescèrent aux paroles du restaurateur, Naruto les regarda tous le saluer ou bien s'excuser de ne pas l'avoir considéré plus tôt, puis il se pencha vers le restaurateur et mit sa main sur son épaule, et tout lui adressant un sourire amical « :

Le passé est le passé et on ne peux revenir en arrière, le principal est de se rendre compte de ses erreurs et de tout faire pour arranger les choses, je n'ai jamais souhaité vivre dans la haine car elle m'aurait encore plus enfoncée dans la solitude, Konoha est ma patrie, ma maison, ma famille et je la défendrai, je vous défendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, jamais personne ne détruira ce village tant que je foulerai cette terre.

Naruto – Sama, dit le restaurateur en transe devant le regard de Naruto, je… Je… Merci Hokage – Sama.

Hehe pas encore mon ami mais bientôt j'espère, dit Naruto faisant entendre son rire puissant et envoutant.

Bien sur Naruto – Sama, il ne saurait en être autrement, ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils, dit le restaurateur, bien en tout cas, cette nouvelle mérite d'être fêté, Saké offert par la maison à tout le monde, s'exclama t'il. »

La foules applaudit chaleureusement la proposition du chef et chacun retourna s'assoir à sa place, une fois le calme à peu près revenu bien que Naruto restait le centre d'attention et de conversation, ce fut Kiba qui demanda « :

Ma parole Naruto, on te sert du Naruto - Sama et des salutations, c'était qui ton père ?

Le Yondaïme Hokage, dit Naruto le visage brillant. »

Tous ses amis restèrent sans voix à sa réponse, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire grande ouverte à gober les mouches, Hinata semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, on ne pouvait voir les yeux de Shino masqués par ses lunettes mais ses sourcils disparaissant presque dans ses cheveux parlaient pour lui, Sakura la personne la plus proche de Naruto se retenait de se jeter sur son coéquipier tellement la nouvelle la remplissait de joie. Finalement ce fut Ino qui réussit à articuler une parole cohérente « :

Tu… T'es… Le fils du quatrième Hokage ? T'es le fils de l'éclair jaune, le plus grand ninja que le village est jamais compté, le plus jeune Hokage du village ?

Oui Ino, je suis le fils de Namikaze Minato l'éclair jaune et Uzumaki Kushina la tornade rousse.

La tornade rousse ? Demanda Sakura.

Oui ma mère était rousse, attends j'y pense Tsunade m'a donné une photo d'eux vous voulez voir ? Il eut une assemblée de sourire en guise de réponse. »

Tandis qu'il sortait la photo d'un carnet tout le monde se rapprocha, Sakura l'air de rien se collant au plus près de lui.

Voilà, c'est une photo de mes parents quand ma mère était enceinte.

Whoaaa déclarèrent ils tous pour la plupart.

Qu'est-ce que tu ressembles à ton père, dit Tenten.

Ta mère était très belle Naruto - Kun dit Hinata. »

La soirée se poursuivit où tous écoutèrent Naruto parler de ses parents, du fait que bien que physiquement il soit le portrait craché de son père, moralement il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, une femme forte et déterminé qui avait sauvé pratiquement à elle seule une grande partie de son village, une adepte du chakra du type vent, la soirée fut néanmoins marqué par l'exclamation de Sasuke au moment où il parlait des différentes techniques issues des ses géniteurs « :

Attends Naruto, maintenant que j'y pense ton père le Yondaïme, il était célèbre pour sa vitesse hors du commun non ? Demanda Sasuke.

Euh… Oui répondit Naruto.

On raconte qu'il était passé maître dans les techniques de sceaux et qu'il utilisait une technique bien étrange comme s'il était capable de se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre.

Oui c'est exact.

Dis-moi, comme tu as finalisé la technique de ton père le rasengan, tu n'aurais pas développé la même technique que lui par hasard pour te téléporter ?

Hehe, tu ne l'avais pas encore compris Sasuke ? Dit un Naruto un brun amusé par l'agacement tout juste contrôlé de son meilleur ami.

Bon dieu depuis quelques temps déjà quand on s'entraîne j'ai déjà du mal à suivre ta vitesse mais des fois je te perds de vue et tu réapparais derrière moi ou juste devant moi sans que je te vois te déplacer, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant, tss et merde, je sens que Kakashi, Sakura et moi, on a pas fini de manger de la terre, dit Sasuke soupirant d'un air las.

Hein ? Demanda Neji qui n'osait croire que Sasuke Uchiwa avoue que quelqu'un etait plus fort que lui.

Depuis que je suis revenu au village et qu'on a repris les entraînements en équipe, cela consiste à attaquer Naruto en trois contre un, moi, Sakura et Kakashi contre Naruto, depuis qu'on applique cette méthode, nous n'avons jamais réussi à le blesser ou même à le faire tomber et cela finit toujours invariablement par Kakashi attaché la tête en bas à un arbre, moi étendu par terre et Sakura évanouie dans les bras de Naruto. »

Tous méditèrent les paroles du brun tandis que la rosée se gardait bien de dire qu'en fait de ses entraînements, elle adorait surtout leur fin pour se retrouver dans les bras de Naruto. Le repas se poursuivit et une fois finit, tous quittèrent le restaurant et se dirent au revoir devant l'entrée du restaurant, chacun rentrant avec son équipe, l'équipe sept se dirigea vers chez Sasuke, tandis qu'ils longèrent un lac, Naruto s'arrêta devant le ponton de bois et scruta un point invisible entre le lac et le ponton de bois, après un moment où il ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'air du soir, où Sakura se força à ne pas lui sauter dessus à être aussi irrésistible qu'une ampoule pour un papillon de nuit, il déclara d'une voix calme « :

C'est ici que l'on s'est rencontré vraiment pour la première fois Sasuke.

Je m'en souviens répondit celui-ci, c'était peu après la mort de mes parents.

Hmm, j'étais seul comme toujours et je t'ai vu, tu semblais aussi seul que moi.

On se ressemblait beaucoup à cette époque, deux gamins perdus, sans familles et souffrant de la solitude.

Tu sais, plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que vraiment Itachi avait beau être un génie, il aurait vraiment du plus réfléchir.

Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Sasuke surprit que Naruto parle de son frère ainé. »

Pour toute réponse, Naruto sortit une photo de ses affaires et la tendit à Sasuke, celui-ci mit à peine quelques secondes à reconnaître les personnes présentes sur le cliché « :

Se sont… Mes… Tes…

Oui Sasuke, se sont nos parents, sur la photo, on pouvait voir Kushina et Mikoto se tenir la main, toutes les deux arborant un ventre arrondi et entourées de leurs maris respectifs.

Nos parents se connaissaient ?

En fait, nos pères étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, ils étaient coéquipiers depuis qu'ils étaient gennins.

Hein ? Je ne savais pas.

Oui en fait, peu avant sa mort mon père avait rédigé un testament dans lequel, il stipulait que si jamais lui et ma mère venaient à disparaître, Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa devenaient mes tuteurs.

Mais pourtant, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant d'entrer à l'académie alors qu'en théorie on aurait du grandir ensemble comme… comme… comme…

Oui Sasuke, comme des frères, comme une famille, répondit Naruto pour compléter la phrase que Sasuke ne pouvait finir parce que tellement lourde de sens. Malheureusement le conseil s'est opposé à cela, ils voulaient faire de moi une arme au même titre que Gaara, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais quand j'étais petit, on m'a en quelque sorte conditionné à la haine.

Hein ? S'exclamèrent Sasuke et Sakura de concert.

Oui depuis l'âge d'un an et demi, j'ai été régulièrement battu, humilié, suivant les ordres du conseil pour éveiller en moi le pouvoir du Kyuubi, le personnel de l'orphelinat où j'étais me maltraitait continuellement et les enfants ont fini par suivre leur exemple, pour eux j'étais le monstre, le démon, tout ceci a duré jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans, jusqu'au jour où tout a dérapé, dit Naruto le regard baissé.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sakura choquée par les propos de Naruto et l'aveu qu'il était en train de faire.

Eh bien, un jour quand j'ai eu cinq ans, je m'en souviens encore, je m'entrainais à malaxer du chakra, déjà je voulais devenir un grand ninja, trois enfants sont venus se moquer de moi, ils m'ont demandé si j'étais un démon et m'ont insulté, ils ont dit que j'étais un monstre parce que j'avais un tatouage sur le ventre et que jamais on ne laisserait un monstre devenir ninja.

Qu'est il arrivé ? Demanda Sasuke conscient que la suite n'allait pas du tout être bonne.

Je n'en pouvais plus alors, dans un accès de colère j'ai libéré mon chakra, mon propre chakra je veux dire, pas celui de Kyuubi mais le mien, c'était la première fois que j'y arrivai et je me suis senti si fort, si puissant que quand l'un des enfants a dit que j'étais vraiment un monstre, je ne me suis pas contrôlé.

Qu'est il arrivait ? Demanda Sakura prenant la main du blond dans la sienne.

J'ai attaqué les trois enfants qui se sont moqués de moi, j'en ai tué un d'un seul coup et blessé les deux autres et puis la gouvernante est arrivé et là, j'ai voulu me venger de tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir, je l'ai attaqué conscient de ce que j'allais faire, j'ai sauté pour être à sa hauteur et je lui ai donné un coup de pied, le coup a eu pour effet de lui briser la nuque et après je me suis enfui, j'ai couru jusqu'à m'effondrer quelque part, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital et devant moi, il y avait le vieux Sandaime. On a parlé tout les deux, et on a convenu que j'entrerais à l'académie bientôt et qu'entre temps j'habiterai un appartement seul.

Mon dieu Naruto, dit Sakura au bord des larmes.

Je dois vous dégoûter hein, moi le gentil Naruto, à cinq ans j'avais déjà du sang sur les mains, non en fait, j'ai le sang de tout les ninjas morts pendant l'attaque de Kyuubi, celui de ma mère, mon père, les parents d'Iruka, je suis né dans le sang et j'empeste la mort. »

Pour toute réponse, Sakura se blottit contre Naruto, entourant son corps de ses bras, celui-ci la berça un moment puis reprit « :

Et de plus je suis aussi responsable de la mort de tes parents Sasuke.

Quoi ? Répondit Sasuke qui ne saisissait pas pourquoi Naruto se rendait responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Tes parents ont fomenté un coup d'état pour prendre le contrôle du village mais ce n'était pas pour le pouvoir, en réalité, ce qui a motivé tes parents, c'est moi, ton père ne pouvait supporter que le fils de son meilleur ami soit maltraité de la sorte et pour cela, il a mis en jeu, sa vie, son clan, sa famille et à cause de cela, toi, tu as tout perdu, je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourra te rendre ce qui t'as été enlevé et je comprendrais si toi et Sakura ne vouliez plus me parler.

Je serai toujours là pour toi Naruto, même si tu étais seul contre tous, je serai avec toi, répondit la rosée à peine le blond eut finit sa phrase, aucune hésitation, peur ou dégoût ne teintait sa voix, elle était claire et sûre d'elle.

Sakura – Chan, dit Naruto plongeant son regard dans celui d'émeraude de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, elle disait que malgré ce qu'il était ce qu'il avait fait, elle serait toujours pour lui-même si tous devait le rejeter, incapable de l'exprimer par des mots, il étreignit un peu plus Sakura collant sa joue à la sienne, encerclant de ses bras le corps de la jeune femme qui elle noua ses bras autour du cou du blond tout en se collant au maximum au corps de son ami. L'instant fut brisé par les sanglots de Sasuke qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, desserrant leur étreinte, ses coéquipiers le regardèrent essayer d'articuler des mots qui semblaient ne pouvoir sortir, Naruto s'excusa alors, je suis désolé Sasuke, sincèrement désolé…

NOOOON… Je… Merci Naruto… Du fond du cœur merci, tu m'as toujours soutenu compris, depuis que je sais que mes parents voulaient prendre le pouvoir à Konoha, je n'ai cessé de leur en vouloir d'avoir voulu détruire la famille que nous étions mais en fait mes parents étaient des gens biens, tu comprends ? Ils n'étaient pas cupides ou mauvais, ils voulaient juste sauver le fils de leurs meilleurs amis, ils voulaient te sauver toi, toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu as été le seul à me comprendre, le seul qui m'a aidé à voir la vérité au travers des machinations de mon frère, celles de Madara et celles du village, du fond du cœur Naruto merci, merci d'être là et plus que jamais, je peux dire que nous sommes frères.

Tu… Tu ne me détestes pas ? Demanda Naruto plus que surpris que son ami le remercie.

Bien sur que non, je te considère comme le seul véritable ami que j'ai jamais eu et crois moi, aujourd'hui je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit Naruto.

Il n'y a rien à dire… Mon frère, dit Sasuke avec un immense sourire, tiens je te rends la photo.

Non gardes la, fais en un double, cette photo, je crois que c'est quelque chose qui t'appartient autant à moi qu'à toi, c'est ce que nos parents nous ont transmis, leurs espoirs et leur amour.

Oui tu as raison, bon je vais rentrer chez moi, mais avant je crois que je vais passer voir mes parents.

Bien, bonne nuit mon frère.

Bonne nuit mon frère. »

Sasuke laissa alors Sakura et Naruto seuls qui le regardèrent se diriger chez lui, l'air plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps, puis ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais pourtant cela ne sembla pas les déranger, surtout pas Sakura qui avait resserré ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et replongé ses yeux dans les iris de Naruto au point de s'y noyer, nôtre blond quand à lui contemplait le visage de la jeune femme qu'il serrait tout contre lui, l'esprit obnubilé par tout les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, le rejet et le dégoût qui avait fait place à l'amitié courtoise au début puis fraternel, et puis… Là, il ne savait plus, il avait bien remarqué que depuis un bon moment, non même bien avant que Sasuke ne revienne au village, elle le regardait différemment, tout les sourires spontanés qu'elle lui adressait, la douceur de ses gestes quand elle le soignait, inconsciemment il préférait aller la voir alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'avec les pouvoirs de régénération de son démon et sa maîtrise du senjutsu, les pouvoirs curatifs de la médic lui étaient aussi utile que des couverts à un ours mais il venait la voir quand même, parce qu'à chaque fois, une petite chaleur se répandait en lui, parfois au point même de titiller sa virilité quand la rosée se mettait dans des positions plus que suggestives à son esprit formé par respectivement les deux plus grands pervers que Konoha eut jamais vu et qu'il lui avait servi de senseïs et un démon renard, symbole de luxure par excellence mais plus que tout, à chaque fois son cœur loupait un battement quand il la voyait s'approcher de lui ou le toucher. Il se faisait toujours un sang d'encre quand il la savait parti en mission sans lui, dans ces cas là, même Sasuke se gardait bien de lui faire une réflexion, Sasuke reste Sasuke avec son air hautain mais Sasuke n'est pas suicidaire au point de vouloir mourir des mains de son coéquipier en proie à une crise de stress pour leur coéquipière. Naruto devait bien se rendre compte de l'évidence, il était toujours amoureux de Sakura, et ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce soir n'avait fait que rajouter un peu d'huile sur le brasier de la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle, c'est donc dans un murmure rauque, grave et débordant de sensualité qu'il prononça « :

Sakura – Chan.

Naruto – Kun répondit celle-ci. »

Sakura s'en était rendu compte depuis un moment, elle éprouvait désormais bien plus que de l'amitié pour son coéquipier, de ses sourires, de ses regards, elle ne s'en rassasié jamais assez, elle voulait que Naruto la regarde autrement que comme une amie, elle voulait y voir autre chose que cette gentillesse qu'il donne à tout le monde, elle voulait qu'il la touche, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il pose sa bouche sur son corps brulant de désir pour lui, oui, elle voulait s'offrir à lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui, ne faire qu'un avec lui corps et âme. Toutes les révélations qu'il avait faite ce soir n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'elle supposait depuis un bon moment déjà, elle était éperdument amoureuse de Naruto, tellement amoureuse que même la réapparition de Sasuke ne l'avait pas touché tant que cela, bien sur elle était contente qu'il soit revenu, il restait son ami, mais l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour lui-même avant sa désertion n'était rien comparé au feu brûlant à l'intérieur d'elle pour Naruto. Et ce soir, il la regardait autrement, la façon qu'il l'avait regardé ce soir à table, leur étreinte, et la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom, plus que son habituelle gentillesse, de la passion, du désir et elle avait répondu, juste en murmurant son nom à lui mais exprimant tout autant que lui la tempête d'émotions qu'elle ressentait.

Irradiant de sa clarté, la lune fut témoin cette nuit là, de la fusion des corps et des âmes de deux jeunes gens brûlant d'amour l'un pour l'autre, de l'apaisement de l'esprit d'un jeune homme torturé et la joie de toute une population d'avoir retrouvé un guide aux yeux plus bleus que le ciel lui-même.

Il est à noter que Naruto a omis de faire part d'une capacité apparu récemment chez lui, mais qui a eu beaucoup d'impact cette nuit là, en effet l'absorption des capacités de son démon a eu pour effet de lui faire développer une sorte d'empathie qui s'est vraiment révélé cette nuit là, en effet non content d'être capable de ressentir les émotions et pensées des gens, il peux lui aussi transmettre les siennes. La nuit on peut le dire plus que torride que passèrent nos deux jeunes amoureux eut pour effet d'avoir des répercussions sur le taux de natalité du village qui connut quelques mois plus tard un nombre de naissance record, par la suite, toutes les femmes en couple du village se renseignèrent toujours du retour de missions de Namikaze – Sama, il leur suffisait de voir le regard de béatitude teinté de lubricité de sa compagne pour se convaincre que la soirée risquait de leur profiter, Naruto diffusant son pouvoir à travers le village pendant qu'il chérit Sakura, c'est d'autant plus utile au village que de l'envoyer en mission, enfin de leur point de vue, d'ailleurs elles se posent souvent la question de sa future nomination au poste d'Hokage, parce que pour les hommes, ils espèrent toujours que Namikaze – Sama ne sera pas Hokage avant longtemps et il supplie tous ou presque qu'il soit envoyé en mission loin du village le plus longtemps possible, tous n'ont pas une réserve de chakra infinie.


End file.
